wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hubert Drac
[Drac.jpg|thumb|190px|Hubert Drac [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/drac_hubert.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Hubert Drac est un acteur, adaptateur et directeur artistique français, pratiquant également le doublage. Biographie Théâtre Comédien * 1979 : Montéhus et tu verras mon cœur de et mise en scène par Louis Thierry, tournée. * 1979 : Tueur sans gages d'Eugène Ionesco, mise en scène par Jacques Mauclair, théâtre du Marais et tournée. * 1979-1980 : Flick et Drac de Costric 1er, Café-théâtre de la Mirandière * 1980 : La Veuve joyeuse de Frantz Lehar, mise en scène par Brian MacDonald, Opéra de Nancy * 1981 : Les Amours de Don Perlimplin de Federico Garcia Lorca, mise en scène par Jacques Mauclair, Théâtre du Marais * 1981 : Les Fausses Confidences de Marivaux, mise en scène par Dominique Levert, Théâtre des deux Portes à Paris. * 1982 : La Fontaine écarlate de et mise en scène par Danièle Chuteaux, Théâtre des Amandiers de Paris et tournée Orléans. * 1982 : Les Fourmidiables de Roland Dubillard, mise en scène par lui-même, Théâtre des Amandiers de Paris. * 1982 : La Malédiction de la souris de Bernard Da Costa, mise en scène par Monique Mauclair, Festival du Marais * 1983 : Le Prince travesti de Marivaux, mise en scène par Gilles Léger et Guy Vassal, Théâtre populaire des Cévennes * 1983 : La Grosse Bertha de et mise en scène par lui-même, Théâtre des deux Portes à Paris * 1984 : Un mari à la porte de Jacques Offenbach, mise en scène par Marie-Laure Pinton, Théâtre Tête d'Or (Lyon) * 1985 : L'Archipel Papou de Jacques Offenbach, mise en scène par Marie-Laure Pinton]], Théâtre 13 * 1986 : Œil pour deuil de André Breton et Philippe Soupault, mise en scène par Marie-Laure Pinton, Théâtre du Tourtour * 1992 : Délire à deux d'Eugène Ionesco, mise en scène par Monique Mauclair, Théâtre du Tourtour * 1993 : Huis clos de Jean-Paul Sartre, mise en scène de Daniel Colas, Festival de Pau * 1994 : Antonio Barracano d'Eduardo de Philippo, mise en scène de Jacques Mauclair, théâtre du Marais * 1995 : La Nuit de Barbizon de Julien Vartet, mise en scène de Gérard Savoisien, théâtre Édouard VII * 1998 : Noël chez les Cuppiello d'Eduardo de Philippo, mise en scène de Jacques Mauclair, théâtre du Marais * 1999 : Les Cinémas de la rue d'Antibes de Julien Vartet, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre Édouard VII * 2004 : Des fourmis au diable de Roland Dubillard, Café de la Gare * 2005 : Une Comédie légère de Jérémy Manesse, mise en scène de l'auteur, Café de la Gare * 2010-2012 : Henri IV le Bienaimé de Daniel Colas, mise en scène de l'auteur, théâtre des Mathurins et tournée * 2010 : Les Fourmidiables de Roland Dubillard, théâtre Lucernaire * 2014-2015 : La Nuit des piranhas de Philippe et Cédric Dumond, mis en scène par lui-même, Café de la Gare Metteur en scène * 1979 : En revenant de la rue avec Dany Laurent, Marc Dudicourt, Fred Maubert, Pierre Reggiani. Maison de la Culture de Rennes et tournée. * 1987 : Profession imitateur avec Didier Gustin et Alain Favry théâtre du Tourtour et Théâtre de la Ville * 1988, 1990 et 1992 : Henri DES en concert, Olympia * 1990 : Didier Gustin au Café de la Gare avec Didier Gustin et Olivier Delevingne, au Café de théâtre du Tourtour et Théâtre de la Ville * 1992 : Meurtre au Music-hall avec Didier Gustin. Comédie-Caumartin * 1998 : L'Ami des vedettes de et avec Didier Porte, théâtre du Tourtour * 1999 : Je m'demande !?!!! de et avec Bernard Azimuth, au Café de la Gare * 2001 : Les Corbeaux passent toujours à l'heure de Jules Renard avec Christian Marin, théâtre Mouffetard * 2007 : Harem underground de Jérémy Manesse, Café de la Gare * 2009 : Suzette for Ever pour le London Quartet CANTABILE, théâtre des Bouffes Parisiens * 2010 : Les Fourmidiables de Roland Dubillard, théâtre Lucernaire * 2014-2015 : La Nuit des piranhas de Philippe et Cédric Dumond, Café de la Gare * 2017 : Ah tu verras ! avec Didier Gustin. Théâtre de l'Archipel et tournée Filmographie Cinéma * 1974 : L'idole des jeunes d'Yvan Lagrange * 1975 : Un sac de billes de Jacques Doillon : Henri, frère aîné des Joffo * 1979 : Tapage nocturne de Catherine Breillat : le metteur en scène * 2004 : Nuit noire de Daniel Colas : le mulet du Commissaire Télévision * 1982 : Médecins de nuit de Stéphane Bertin (épisode : Jo Formose) Voxographie Cinéma Films * David Bowe : Teddy dans Made in America * Peter Y. Kim : Blade dans Hackers * Tim McInnerny : Max dans Coup de foudre à Notting Hill * Wallace Shawn : Coleye dans Mon Martien bien-aimé * Joe Pantoliano : Teddy dans Memento * Mark L. Taylor : M. Browning dans Mon clone et moi * Paul Adelstein : Wrigley dans Intolérable Cruauté * Bhasker Patel : Kyrano dans Les Sentinelles de l'air * Louis Zaneri : Lieutenant Landano dans Welcome to New York * Michael McElhatton : Liam Hughes dans Shadow Dancer * Max Baker : J.H Herman dans Ave Caesar * Richard Cunningham : M. Watkins dans 45 ans * Danny Webb : Alan Brooke dans Churchill Film d'animation * 2018 : Spider-Man : New Generation : le policier de 1967 qui assiste à la rencontre entre Spider-Man 2099 et celui de 1967 (caméo, scène post-générique) Télévision Téléfilm * 2016 : Échange Mortel : Conner (Steven Brand) Série télévisée * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine : Rom (Max Grodénchik) Séries d'animation * Les experts de l'archéologie : Le narrateur * 1985-? Théo ou la Batte de la victoire : le père de Théo, Raymond Rochefort et Adrien / Harada * 2006-2007 : The Secret Show : Victor Jeux vidéo * 1998 : Commandos : Derrière les lignes ennemies : le narrateur * 1999 : L'Amerzone : le facteur, le pêcheur, le soldat * 1999 : Outcast : le major Doug Dawson * 1999 : Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri : Prokhor Zakharov * 2001 : Commandos 2: Men of Courage : le narrateur * 2002 : Syberia : ? * 2003 : Beyond Good and Evil : Hahn * 2003 : Commandos 3 : Destination Berlin : le narrateur * 2005 : Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 - The Sith Lords : maître Kavar et Gerevick * 2005 : Fahrenheit : le médecin légiste * 2006 : Le Parrain : Sollozo * 2007 : BioShock : Yi Suchong * 2007 : The Witcher : le messager à la taverne de l'Ours poilu * 2013 : Bioshock Infinite : Tombeau Sous-Marin : Yi Suchong * 2017 : Syberia III : ? * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey : Pratinos Adaptateur * Star Trek : La Nouvelle Génération * Star Trek : Deep Space Nine * Star Trek : Voyager * Un, dos, tres * Invisible target Direction artistique ; Jeux vidéo * Everybody's Gone to the Rapture * Happy Feet Two * Battlefield * Warhammer 2008 * Thrillville 2008 * Unreal Tournament 2008 * Beowulf 2007 * Heavenly Sword * Crysis * Surf's up * Stuart Little * Fables * Golden Eye * 2013 : Les Croods : Fête Préhistorique * 2014 : Assassin's Creed Rogue * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate * 2017 : Assassin's Creed Origins * 2018 : Assassin's Creed Odyssey Liens externes * Hubert Drac sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Hubert Drac sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Hubert Drac sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie de Hubert Drac sur Voxing Pro * Voxographie sélective de Hubert Drac (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Hubert Drac (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Drac Hubert Drac Hubert Drac Hubert Drac Hubert Drac Hubert